Kiss Me
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: Sirius and Bellatrix are bored at a dinner party. Innocent enough.


**Pairing the Character Week Four: Bellatrix Lestrange**

 **Bellatrix/Sirius**

 **Warnings for incest and slight (not much) sexual content. Oh, and I guess I've made Bellatrix younger in this (17 when Sirius is 15, instead of 23. Andromeda is 16 and Narcissa is in Sirius' year).**

 **Bellatrix and Sirius are in an arranged marriage, being the two eldest Black children.**

 **Word Count: 489**

* * *

 **Kiss Me**

* * *

 _I want the taste your lips allow_

* * *

Sirius sat opposite Bellatrix at the table, raising his eyebrows at her. She raised her eyebrows back at him, mouthing, "This is boring."

Sirius looked around him but it appeared everyone on the table was looking anywhere but at him, although that may have been due to the bright red hair he was currently sporting (James had told him not to forget his House over the holidays, so this was his answer). "I think they're finishing now," he mouthed back, winking at her.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes again but allowed a knowing smirk to grace her lips. "Thanks for the great dinner, Auntie Dru," Sirius said, causing Druella to narrow her eyes at him. "I'll clear the plates away now, yes?"

"If you want," Druella sighed.

"I'll help," Bellatrix offered, and Sirius' mother looked at the two of them suspiciously.

Sirius walked slowly into the kitchen, Bellatrix shortly behind him. He gently placed the china on the counter before turning around and kissing Bellatrix.

They broke apart after a few moments. Sirius grinned at his cousin's light blush. "I've missed you," he sighed. "It's been so long since I've tasted your lips…"

"They know what we're doing in here," Bellatrix said, ignoring him. "After all, we are arranged to get married when you turn eighteen. It's only clear that we've gotten to _know_ each other."

"Who cares, Bella?" Sirius asked, catching his lips on hers again.

He felt her shrug. He also felt her hands reach up to twirl into his red hair. "Do you like it?" he wondered, his words vibrating against her mouth.

"I think it would be better if it were green," she replied.

Sirius pulled a face, stepping away from her. "No thank you."

Bellatrix held a hand to her heart. "You offend me, and my House."

"Good." Sirius grinned, stepping closer to her again. "After all, Slytherin, our Houses have never gotten along."

Bellatrix closed the gap between them. "Well, Gryffindor, you should be glad that that is what makes you appealing to me."

They met in the middle, lips crashing together. She caressed his skull as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting over her bottom.

"Try not to have too many babies out of wedlock," Regulus drawled, interrupting them.

Sirius willed himself to think about old grannies and Peter's naked form. It helped. "What are you doing here, Reg?" His cheeks burned.

Bellatrix wasn't nearly as embarrassed. She merely straightened her skirt where Sirius grabbed it and smirked lazily at her youngest cousin.

"Mother sent me to find you." The silent look of fear in his eyes reminded Sirius of the tension that had been running in the household lately. "You two should get back."

Bellatrix blew a kiss in Regulus' direction before entering the dining room. "You're treading on thin ice, Brother, remember that," Regulus said to Sirius, before following her out.

* * *

 **Sirius ran away from home two days after, his mother reacting badly to how close the two were to each other before they were together, and he was no longer able to take it. Bellatrix took it as a personal insult, and turned to the Dark Lord. Sirius saw her with him in a dark alley, so he retaliated by making it public news that he was with Remus Lupin and when they met at Bellatrix's last year of school they hexed each other in a very bad fight (Bellatrix's spells bordering on too dark for a school environment), before never speaking to each other again. That is, until they had cells next to each other in Azkaban.**

 **So that's it. Sirius/Bella is a weak spot of mine, I must admit.**

 **~Buttercat**


End file.
